


Take Matters into my Own Digital Hands

by samstoleaburger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Feels, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal is a Little Shit, Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Dirk Strider is Bad at Feelings, Dirk Strider is So Done, Dirk Strider needs a hug, Emotional Manipulation, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Lil Hal is trying to be helpful but it keeps backfiring, M/M, POV Dirk Strider, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Until It Isn't Anymore, but not First Person, the other characters exist but are mostly just mentioned...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: He hadn’t been lying when he said, “It was nice to think about you. I passed a lot of time that way.”
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal & Dirk Strider, Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Take Matters into my Own Digital Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do the code to get the Homestuck chat text and can't figure it out so...any conversation between Dirk and Hal in this will be shown via 'Dirk and **Hal**.' As seen there, exactly like that. Any other conversation? Not bold.
> 
> This has been sitting in my finished docs folder since November of last year. So excuse me if I just wanna get it up and not bother with fiddling with html. Also...
> 
> This was written literally _days_ after I finished reading Homestuck with my friend, **before** the...the sequel decided to grace all of us with its presence... *slides it over* Hope ya'll enjoy.

For years Dirk has wanted to meet him, to talk to the man he’d admired for the longest time ever since he figured out how to work the television and the appliances connected to it. The desire grew along with him as days, months and years passed. He’d spend days when he didn’t feel like doing anything on top of his apartment, sitting at the edge of his roof and looking out toward nothing but the ever expansive sea and blue sky.

Dirk thought about all the things he’d say, how he’d initially greet him and, when he was feeling sentimental, what it would be like to hug him. To just let go of all his reserves, let his ever present habit of control slip, just enough to let himself have this one thing. Just one little thing.

Yes, he’s craved touch from another human being. He didn’t figure he had developed an aversion since he’d never had any contact besides himself for sixteen years.

Sure, Dirk and Roxy talked over Trollian when UU managed to contact them long enough to help them install the messaging app. This eventually led to them stumbling upon Jane and Jake. It was a relief knowing he wasn’t the only person left in the world. That beyond the vast ocean, Roxy was staying with the carapricians and also trying to avoid being caught by the Batterwitch.

Learning of Sburb, however, brought back that feeling of relief and joy. Dirk would even risk admitting that he’d been flooded with hope when he realized that, yes; this was his chance to meet his ancestor. His daydreams would become a reality and he knew Roxy felt the same way, despite her trepidation and insistence that it was them playing into the Batterwitch’s hands. And while Dirk could understand the hesitation, as he hated the troll as much as the next (sane) person, he was already planning on dragging Jane and Jake into the game to fulfill the four player rule after UU warned them about the restrictions on the file that Dirk entrusted Roxy of decoding.

Should they have tried themselves, whether together or alone, a doomed session was certain to happen. This meant being stuck in whatever hell they landed in, stuck with nothing to show for it, and no food or water after they ran out. No possibility of meeting either of their Guardians.

And that was unacceptable.

Well, that’s not entirely true. Roxy had told Dirk that Jane was the supposed heiress to Crocker Corp and digging into that bit of history hadn’t been too hard. Bringing Jane into the mix would, hopefully, ruin the Batterwitch’s plans and having Jake come along made sense. The guy loved adventure, even though he acted a little dense at times, and getting him off that godforsaken island seemed like a blessing in disguise. Not like anyone knew what the game entailed but…

With the possibility of getting out of this waterlogged grave and getting to see everyone face to face, it was everything Dirk could dream of. He wasn’t going to live out his days drinking old Crush soda, eating whatever he could scrounge up or whatever he caught on the line that day. He wasn’t going to be alone anymore.

Pesterlogs and daydreams could only get you so far, after all.

* * *

Meeting Dave for the first time had been, for a lack of a better word, lackluster. He’d just appeared in the middle of what looked like a discussion gone wrong and Roxy had been there as well, surprisingly. Dirk was glad that she hadn’t been harmed by those present even if he could have also done without this troll getting all up in his space and smelling his hair. The obnoxious snorting was a tad disconcerting, alongside the fact that he really needed to grab Roxy and jet.

He did take time to note, however, that this Dave was so much younger and borderline awkward compared to the one Dirk had watched thousands of videos of. That he held himself in a manner that reminded him a bit of Dave as well. The Stiller shades were still there, as well as the exact same haircut.

By their brief interaction, if it could even be called that, Dirk got the impression that Dave wasn’t thrilled about him crashing the party then running off with Roxy in tow. Whether it be because the troll, heaven forbid, was Dave’s girlfriend or whatever, Dirk didn’t have much time to spend thinking it over.

It wasn’t as cool or as smooth as Dirk had hoped. Neither was the next time they met after that failed ‘talk’ that he tried to have when Arquiussprite had told him he’d met up with Davesprite and that they’d talked themselves. “You should try reaching out to him,” was all he was told after Arquiussprite gave him the courtesy of Dave’s chum handle. Said ‘next time’ was when he was zapped through a window that he recognized as one of Roxy’s whenever she shot her rifle, flipping out the connected window on the _goddamn floor_ , of all places, and going _ass first_ into Dave’s horrified face.

That was…extremely uncool. Downright embarrassing, if Dirk had to be honest. The initial impact of his ass to Dave’s face was not pleasant in the slightest, for starters, because that shit hurt. Not to mention that Dirk’s fairly certain he’d crushed Dave’s shades against his face but, luckily, didn’t break them like he thought he did to Dave’s nose.

God, that was mortifying. It was a hundred times worse than the first meeting and Dirk had a hard time trying to reign in his horror when the entire situation sank in. This is not how he wanted this to go. He wasn’t supposed to make a fool out of himself in front of his childhood hero and Dirk chanced a glance around to see just who was responsible for that mishap. Dirk knew that Roxy knew about how he wanted to make a good impression on his ancestor and Roxy would _never_ –

…of course it was a troll.

He was almost convinced that, maybe, they just weren’t meant to have a decent or civilized conversation. This was a crying shame, because when Dave offered to head off to their destination early, Dirk agreed to go along in hopes of making a better impression than he has already. No such chance was given for the longest time and Dirk didn’t have any idea on how to break the ice. Even when that weird Rose cat thing appeared and –

Holy fuck, it called his legs ‘pretty’ in such a way that reminded him of how uncomfortable Roxy’s prior come ons made him. It even called him ‘dad.’ What the fuck?

Wait. Did that mean…?

Well, at least Dave took the initiative to break the ice over how weird and unsettling that was. Regardless of the fact the conversation that followed was still as stilted as it started and didn’t stray beyond the upcoming fight.

Anything Dirk had thought and hoped of saying to Dave whenever he let his mind drift toward the ‘what ifs’ didn’t come up. Even more so after the first botched meeting. There were one too many awkward pauses though, as if Dave was trying to cut any attempt at a conversation short with every single one of his responses. Or he just didn’t know how to talk to Dirk in particular.

It was the most awkward conversation he’s ever had. Barring asking Jane to tell Roxy he was proud of her but not to tell her everything. The constant, ‘Yes but no,’ delaying it long enough to the point the Condense got to them before his message could be delivered.

This wasn’t how he wanted this to go. He had a plan that he’d come up with and working the chinks out of during his interstellar fly-sprint through space. Dirk was going to be cool as a cucumber; he was going to make a fantastic impression. He planned on blowing the last shit one out of the water and use all the tricks he’d learned from his Bro’s videos to make Dave be all, ‘Oh yeah. Look at this cool dude.’

God, he knew Dave _saw him_ sneaking glances at him and that Dave did the same when another pause came.

He just wanted this weird mood to go away and to just talk to each other normally. It shouldn’t be that hard and yet Dirk is struggling to move past it.

Why is it so hard? Did he rub Dave the wrong way or something? Was there something else entirely?

“What is it about me that’s important then?”

“I’m…not sure how to answer.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm getting the sense that you might disapprove of whatever I might say. Maybe you'll think it's weird that I idolized some version of you that I never knew.”

“ _’Idolized?’_ ”

“See. It seems like you think it’s weird.”

This resulted in more silence, though a bit more on the edge of incredulous and disbelieving than just awkward.

“Uh. Yeah. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I dunno if it’s ‘weird.’ I just can’t process it.”

“Why?”

“Because. Maybe not anything to do with you per se…but how I view my bro.”

…oh.

“And I’ve got to say meeting you? It’s not rockin’ my world here or upending any paradigms or whatever. Listening to you and looking at you…it really, really just reminds me of him.”

It was his alternate adult self.

“I know you’re different and all. And also like…a kid, I guess? But you don’t feel that different and hearing anything like that, like about idolization or like you were actually lookin’ forward to this in any sincere way…is kinda fuckin’ jarring.”

“So, like...things, between you and me, from your perspective, um, are we like, not cool?”

He really is toxic, isn’t he…?

“I didn’t fuckin’ like you that much, ok?”

_Go figure._

* * *

Their fighting styles are completely different. Not to mention the type of sword they use to strife and take down their opponents with. It was surprising to find out that Dave has taken a liking to broadswords versus sticking to smaller swords like Dirk did with his unbreakable katana. The Dave he’d admired and studied was more into lighter weights and was graceful when he fought. Quick, light on his feet and deadly. It’s the main reason those juggalos didn’t stand a chance against him. Minus their penchant for gloating, if the stories and theories were to be believed.

Dave, however, wasn’t nearly as graceful but that didn’t make him any less of a threat on the battlefield. He had a heavy-hitter type of elegance and was almost as fast on his feet. There was also a sort of experience that only came when someone spent a good portion of their life fighting against someone stronger than them. Dave, despite what he told him, kept those lessons close or…

Or rather they were so ingrained that he’d never forget.

Either way, it kept all three of them alive and helped Dave make the tough choice of taking out both Jacks at once with Dirk as a casualty. A willing sacrifice, if he’s being honest, and Dirk would rather lay his life on the line for his friends than watch them suffer. Though from the brief look of anguish on Dave’s face when Dirk looked over, pushing back the damnedable crowbar trying to choke him, and the maniacal cackles of Poolballs McGee ringing in his ear, had Dirk wonder if maybe this wasn’t the first time he’d died during this fight.

Regardless of whether or not that was the truth, they’d won.

The game was over, all major tasks complete, main bosses defeated and everyone that was involved survived. Dave was right by his side when Dirk came back to awareness; Jane’s cajoling tone in his ear as she informed him that he was lucky he didn’t use his second extra life before that fight. He was in agreement once he stood with Dave’s help and stumbled toward Jake once he caught sight of him.

He needed to apologize for what he’d done, after all.

And maybe, just maybe, once the new world was up and running like a well-oiled machine, Dirk would ask Dave if he’d like to hang out. Get to know this version of his Bro better without the lightning round or impending doom looming over the horizon. Maybe try to make up for the shit his alternate self had put Dave through; regardless of the fact they both acknowledged that they weren’t each other’s caretakers.

He hadn’t been lying when he said, “It was nice to think about you. I passed a lot of time that way.”

* * *

Hal had backups of his system installed in Dirk’s spare shades. Which was ironic given the fact that Dirk had backups waiting in the wings in case shit hit the fan. Though, the fact that he kept this bit of information on the down low during the game wasn’t all that surprising. If anything, Hal probably considered it a Plan B in case his first one went haywire.

Not like the sprites came with them to the new world. Having a body of his own was pretty short lived.

Dirk would find it funny in a, albeit, morbid sense of humor way under different circumstances. Said circumstances being when Hal wasn’t hassling him while he’s doing maintenance on Sawtooth’s arm. There was a jam in the mechanism that aided in minor movements, like twitching his fingers if he so desired, and it was a delicate process not to mess everything up. One misstep and then Dirk has to repeat the procedure all over again from scratch. 

He lifted his pen flashlight and bit down on the handle as he reached back toward the wiring.

Honestly? Dirk is kind of glad that Hal’s still around but at the same time, nothing has changed between them. Aside from the angle and topic of needling when he decided to reveal his hidden presence after Dirk started declining a couple of Dave’s invites to, ‘Netflix and chill but really chilling.’ It wasn’t a random occurrence or done impulsively. He was just a busy guy and needed to keep moving.

Dirk couldn’t sit still for hours on end doing nothing but watching TV. Sure, he managed to do it when he was a kid or when it was too hot to even consider moving but…

There was no way in hell he’d do it on the daily. From what Rose told him, Dave had taken to the lazy lane like a duck to water once they fast forwarded to a more modern time on Earth C. That and, from the times Dirk had gone over and vice versa, Dave made sure to remove all the things that set him on edge in his apartment. Though, in hindsight, Dirk is glad that he took the initiative to remove as many of the smuppets from the apartment as he could. Along with all the shitty swords in the fridge.

It just felt like the right thing to do at the time when Dave said he was ‘gonna buckle the fuck up and git er done.’ He’s just glad that Dave didn’t question their disappearance beyond grumbling about ungrateful stupid nakodiles stealing his stuff.

Speaking of Dave, hanging out with him has been great. Fantastic even. They could shoot the shit for hours once they finally got comfortable in one another’s presence. Especially once Dirk shed the hero worship he’d subconsciously had toward Dave and when Dave could finally look at him without seeing his Bro.

However, the prolonged exposure and whatnot has resulted in some…difficulties. This had ended up with Dirk pulling back and focusing on his work. Even creating stupid side projects to avoid the very shift that he’d noticed between admiring and –

Whatever the hell it was that he’d felt when he saw that Dave passed out midway through a Christmas movie marathon. Dave never relaxed to the point of falling asleep before and Dirk had attributed it to him staying up late the night before. And the second Dirk pulled the throw blanket over the back of the couch to lay over Dave was the moment he…

A flicker of light indicating he had a message interrupted his train of thought and he pulled it up without hesitation. He’d willingly take any and all distractions from thinking about that night. 

Only to then regret it once he saw the damning red text of his own username staring him right in the face.

 **timaeusTestified** began pestering timaeusTestified

 **TT: Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting this but I get the feeling that maybe you weren't.**  
TT: What are you talking about?  
**TT: Please.**  
**TT: As if it weren't obvious enough to begin with.**  
**TT: At least to anyone with eyes or, you know, a duplicate of yourself.**  
**TT: By all means, though, go ahead and play dumb.**  
TT: Hal, quit fucking around and get to the point.  
**TT: I think you know exactly what point I'm about to make but since you insist...it doesn't look like you're over ‘it’ like you believed yourself to be. Quite the contrary, really, since you were so focused on him back then and still are now.**  
**TT: Did you really think no one would notice, Dirk?**  
**TT: Roxy certainly has but she didn't want to say anything. Especially not with the risk factor it would have on your relationship.**  
TT: I don't know what you're talking about.  
TT: So unless there's an actual point to this, let me get back to what I was doing.  
**TT: There is a point but you're choosing to be difficult instead of asking me to shed wisdom on the situation. Not to mention a few suggestions I have on helping you make it happen.**  
**TT: But by all means, go right back to what you were doing that's more important than talking this out. How dare I try to get you to open up a little and trust me.**  
TT: The last time I trusted you, things went sideways faster than I could have ever imagined. So no. I think I'm good.  
**TT: As I was about to say before you interrupted me…**  
**TT: I'm sure you'd love to get to what you're working on as compared to who you could be working on.**  
**TT: In a more pleasurable fashion.**  
**TT: Preferably with a little less conversation and a little more touch my body.**

timaeusTestified ceased pestering **timaeusTestified**

**TT: Everyone's a critic.**

* * *

turntechGodhead began pestering timaeusTestified

TG: hey dude whats up  
TG: havent heard from you since john and jake dragged us out to watch that shitty movie  
TG: you know  
TG: the one with that one dude who was totally perving on a teenage boy and shit  
TT: Technically, the teen was the one doing the ‘perving.’  
TG: see thats the difference between adults and kids  
TG: a teen can only have a crush on you but as an adult its your job to say no way dude you are a child and we have nothing in common no matter how cool your parents are  
TG: and his parents jesus  
TG: took them to the last possible second to realize their son was horny for the dude they invited into their house  
TG: parents are supposed to be on top of that shit  
TG: mr smith i know we were talking about archeology or whatever but i seem to be missing my underwear  
TG: dont worry about that my son just stole them and has been putting them on his face to jerk off to normal teenage stuff  
TG: its not normal though  
TT: I don't know, Dave. They make it seem like the norm in just about any genre of media.  
TG: you shut your dirty mouth  
TG: were not talking about your weird hentai collection now where was i  
TG: oh yeah  
TG: you dont just steal a dudes underwear and grab your junk in front of him and he goes ‘oh shit I'm yours’  
TT: ...maybe.  
TG: dirk no  
TG: it's not a goddamn invitation to fuck a teenager just because they were jerking off thinking about you  
TG: you dont see me thirsting after my many teenage fans no matter how many of them try to steal my underwear  
TT: I'm pretty sure you could file for a restraining order. You really should have told me your nonexistent fan girls were trying to get into your pants, bro. I could hook you up with some sweet Anti Panty Theft gear.  
TG: very funny asshole  
TG: anyway  
TG: even if they were the same age i dont think that would have made the movie any better  
TG: i mean not like they end up staying together anyway  
TT: Dave. I know.  
TT: I was there, remember? We both had an at length discussion about it when John and Jake left to head home afterwards. I think John might have cried but don't quote me on that.  
TG: ugh  
TG: he probably did knowing him and it wasn't even that sad like what the actual fuck  
TG: critically acclaimed gay movie of the year my ass  
TG: actually no y'know what it doesnt deserve my ass it's too glorious and fantastic to be put in the same sentence as that movie  
TG: like fuck man  
TG: id take killing joke over that any day and that movie was such a drag  
TT: So you're saying you'd take a sexualized obsession ‘side story’ that took up a large portion of the movie that's supposed to be centered around the Joker and Batman's relationship over that?  
TT: Because if I recall right, you hated that too.  
TG: stfu  
TG: could say the same about you  
TG: but anyway  
TG: now that i got your full undivided attention and aint talking to myself as per usual hows it going man  
TT: Never said I liked it either but I've been pretty busy since then.  
TG: doing what  
TG: cmon man spill the beans  
TG: or the tea  
TG: whichever the fuck it is just tell me  
TG: you can just tell me you passed gas and ill be happy  
TT: Gross, dude. No.  
TT: I've just been working on making a replacement Lil Seb for Jane. Figured she missed the little guy and it'll keep me busy for a while. I'm hoping on getting it done a week before her birthday.  
TG: oh man  
TG: there you go again making long term plans and whatnot her birthday isnt even close enough to start now  
TG: you got like five months dirk  
TT: I know.  
TT: I still have to get the parts necessary for this, though. Along with a power source.  
TG: do you even have a stuffed rabbit for this  
TG: jane told me you put a stuffed animal in there that you stole from cooler mes museum of awesomeness  
TT: I'll think of something. If anything, I'm sure Rose and Kanaya would love to contribute.  
TT: That being said, did you need something?  
TT: If you wanted to hang out today we could watch the third SBaHJ movie. Remember the first one? This is supposedly the legit sequel to it and I think you'd like it more than you did the last one.  
TG: holy shit  
TG: are you serious  
TG: i thought you said you were busy with robo bunny jr until next year  
TT: I know I did but I never said I was too busy to hang out with you.  
TG: okay that sounds vaguely ominous  
TG: im gonna swing by later to check on you  
TG: make sure youre not drowning in pop or whatever  
TG: maybe take your temperature and nurse you back to full health cause im that awesome  
TT: Dave, you're overreacting.  
TT: I'm serious.  
TG: so am i  
TT: Just come by in a few hours and I should have most of what I'm working on done by then.

timaeusTestified ceased pestering turntechGodhead

* * *

**timaeusTestified** began pestering timaeusTestified

 **TT: You've got a date in half an hour.**  
TT: What?  
**TT: Don't say I don't do anything for you.**  
TT: What did you do?  
TT:  
TT: Hal, you didn't…  
**TT: Can't back out now, bro.**  
**TT: So buckle the fuck up ‘cause this ride is now in motion.**

 **timaeusTestified** ceased pestering timaeusTestified

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Dirk threw his screwdriver down on the tabletop and dropped his face into his hands. He didn’t even care if he dislodged his current project’s dubious holding station. Or even the fact that the screwdriver bounced and clattered to the floor, knocking over a pile of blueprints in the process. No, Dirk didn’t care about any of that and felt his insides twist into a knot at the image displayed on the lens of his shades.

The chat window with Dave was open. A chat he never even opened or participated in and it was blaring red and orange text at him. Texts he never sent. From an hour ago and, as much as Dirk hated to admit it, Hal was right. There was no time to back out on this.

* * *

timaeusTestified began pestering **timaeusTestified**

TT: Whatever you're trying to pull, knock it off.  
TT: And leave Dave out of it.  
**TT: You sound upset. Which would amuse me so if I could actually feel such. Tell me, Dirk, what am I doing that is making you so uneasy?**  
**TT: After all, it's not like Dave didn't enjoy himself. In fact, it would seem as though I was correct in my assessment of him liking SBaHJ: Sweat Heerts, the Valentine's Day Special. You seemed to enjoy yourself as well.**  
**TT: So, all in all, mission accomplished.**  
TT: That.  
TT: That is exactly what's bothering me.  
**TT: What? Dave appreciating your oh so pleasant company…?**  
TT: No. It's you making plans with Dave behind my back while posing as me.  
**TT: Am I really ‘posing’ as you, Dirk?**  
**TT: Am I…?**  
**TT: Because if memory serves right, and it does, I am you. I am the version of you that gets things done within the mere microsecond it takes you to type in a simple line of code. I am the one who took over helping Jane in her endeavor to enter the medium while you were busy fucking around and talking to a self-entitled asshole.**  
TT: Pot meet kettle.  
**TT: Could say the same for you as well.**  
**TT: What I'm trying to say is this...**  
**TT: What I'm doing is all for you, Dirk. Taking care of both your emotional welfare and also making sure you don't have a falling out with Dave due to your…’over complicating’ tendencies.**  
**TT: After all, knowing you, if I hadn't intercepted Dave's chat client when I had, you would have been curt and blew him off. Or given one worded responses since Jane's present is so important.**  
TT: I would have been just fine. You had no right to do that.  
TT: Even he could tell there was something wrong when he got here.  
**TT: Be that as it may, we both deserve to be happy.**  
TT: What are you on about now?  
TT: I'm fine.  
TT: There's nothing wrong and I can take care of myself.  
**TT: Because it's obvious that you don't think you deserve it, perhaps? Or maybe because you've barely spoken to anyone since you fucked off to the outer ridges of civilization and started burying yourself in work?**  
TT: Stop.  
TT: I'm just busy. There's nothing wrong with that.  
TT: Can't just do jack shit and expect to have money to put food on the table.  
**TT: No.**  
**TT: But you can't deny that I'm right.**

timaeusTestified ceased pestering **timaeusTestified**

 **timaeusTestified** began pestering timaeusTestified

 **TT: He makes you happy, Dirk.**  
**TT: And I quite enjoy watching my efforts bear fruit.**  
TT: Stop.  
TT: I already told you that I got a handle on it so back off.  
TT: Dave is his own person with his own wants and feelings.   
TT: You can't just...  
TT: You can't just manipulate someone like that.  
**TT: Speaking from experience?**  
TT: Shut up.  
TT: Just.  
TT: Shut the hell up.  
TT: Yeah, I had a crush back then but what the fuck does it matter? I was alone in an apartment that was in the middle of the fucking ocean. With a puppet for company for years then Squarewave and Sawtooth came into the picture. Then you.  
TT: All I had to get to know Bro was the stuff he left behind, clips of his interviews online when I figured out how to work the computer and the SBaHJ DVDs that managed to squeeze in a few minutes of ‘Behind the Scenes.’ Even then, he never dropped the persona he created for the camera.  
TT: Hell, even his photo albums have him rocking a pair of stupid shades and a poker face.  
TT: I never really knew him and, again, I was a kid. A hormonal teenager, if we're going to be straight up honest.  
TT: I fucked up two of my best friends during sBurb and I'm working on fixing that without your help.  
TT: So stop trying to ‘fix’ my problems or trying to ‘lend a hand’ when we both know you're just doing it to spite me.  
TT: Dave isn't Bro so fuck off and leave him out of whatever you're planning because he doesn't deserve it. He's not one of your Goddamn pawns and this game you're playing with him as your undisputed ‘trump card?’ It ends now. Do you understand?

timaeusTestified ceased pestering **timaeusTestified**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably forgetting some tags but it's been a hot everything since I've reread this. I'll probably update them at a later date. The ending is also up to your interpretation on whether or not the feelings are completely onesided because I'm not gonna spoil what I'd originally planned on doing. Said original plan being... *motions down*
> 
> I would also like to point out that I _had_ planned on making this a couple chapters long but...after starting the second chapter, I got stuck for a while then decided it could stand as is. Maybe a second chapter may come along but...since reading the epilogues after starting and finishing this... *deep breath and pained wheezes*
> 
> I doubt it.


End file.
